happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Durkadurkastan Liberation Council
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Leader | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Dissolved | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Durkadurkastan Liberation Council or (DLC) was the name of the short lived military puppet government established in Durkadurkastan. It was officially a socialist republic, but was in reality a military administration controlled by the Grimshire People's Army. On June 29th, 2018 the formation of the Durkadurkastan Liberation Front was announced, and it was declared that the GPA would begin the process of transferring power to them. This was completed on July 3rd, 2018, with the DLC officially dissolved. History The DLC was founded on June 21st, 2018, following the intervention of the Grimshire Socialist Republic in the Durkadurkastani Civil War. Following the victory of the Islamist forces in the Battle of Bajkabala the international community was greatly worried about the possibility of victory for the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan, turning Durkadurkastan into an Islamic fundamentalist state. The International Council held and emergency meeting late on the night of June 20th, but the GSR delegation stormed out of the meeting at 3:44AM. At exactly 5:00AM the Grimshire People's Army attacked Durkadurkastan, and by midday had destroyed both the Nationalists and the Islamists. The Royalists survived due to the intervention of the Kaiserreich and Happy Nation to stop the advance of the communists. The government of Grimshire declared the formation of the DLC that afternoon from the ruins of Bakalakadaka, much to the chagrin of the rest of the world. On June 29th, 2018 the formation of the Durkadurkastan Liberation Front was announced, and it was declared that the GPA would begin the process of transferring power to them. This was completed on July 3rd, 2018, with the creation of the Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan. The GPA remained in the country for some time afterward to provide security and train the new Army for the Liberation of Durkadurkastan. Geography Durkadurkastan is mostly dense forests inhabited by nomadic peoples. These nomads are being rounded up by the GPA and forced into relocation centers. The northern border is mountainous, and is dominated by the huge, abandoned, Fort Bakalakadurk, the central base of the old Durkadurkastani Army. In the south are some open fields along the Sherpaderpa River, and the capital lies in that area as well. Settlements * Bakalakadaka - Capital * Bajkabala * Bakluksherpa Government and Politics The DLC was ostentatiously a socialist republic, but it was in reality a military administration controlled by the Grimshire People's Army, little more than an occupation. The military administration is led by GPA General Robert Lucas. It quickly began routing out undesireables and rounding up the nomadic groups from the countryside and gathering them into camps. Foreign Relations The DLC was only recognized by the Grimshire Socialist Republic, while the rest of the world, as well as the International Council, viewed it as an occupation by the GSR. The DLC didnot maintain any diplomatic missions. Military The DLC did not have any kind of military, and was instead defended by the occupying GPA. Law Enforcement and Crime The DLC was under martial law, and all law enforcement was handled by the GPA. Infrastructure Durkadurkastan was already far behind the rest of the world in infrastructure, and almost all they had was destroyed during the past years of warfare. The country was operating on the most primitive means, and the occupying GPA was having all supplies brought in via airdrop. Health Doctors were generally self-proclaimed in Durkadurkastan, and all drugs were available in unlimited amounts from street vendors. There was no institutional system for medical services, and the only trained doctors were in the Army. The GPA refused to offer medical services to civilians. Culture Durkadurkastan has a culture based on exaggerated middle eastern style, being run like an Islamist military state, but without the religious aspect. The only media type was Soldiers Radio Bakalakadaka, a military run station kept up for morale purposes. It was also listened to by those lucky enough to have rechargeable radios. Both this station and new one: The Voice of the Worker are broadcast, filled with communist propaganda are on the air today, and radios are being distributed to the population in the relocation camps. Category:Countries Category:Durkadurkastan Liberation Council Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Durkadurkastani Civil War Category:Grimshire People's Army Category:Communism Category:SPADES Party Category:Former Countries